


Ask Box Fics

by StrikersInDanger



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikersInDanger/pseuds/StrikersInDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of various fanfic promts from Tumblr that I finally decided to post here. Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr, I'm @strikersindanger over there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chuck/Raleigh - The One With the Feels

**Author's Note:**

> @illburnthatbridge/commanderruthernerd on Tumblr asked for "chaleigh. raleigh been called to pick up a very drunk wallowing chuck, because once again the kid's too inebriated to drive."

Raleigh had expected the call from Sasha to come pick up Chuck at the bar she and Aleksis owned, but he was still quick to leave the apartment he and Chuck shared to pick him up. When he arrived, he made his way to the corner booth where Chuck was seated, a glass of scotch in hand and head bowed down, and sat across from the Australian. Looking up at Raleigh, Chuck sighed and sat his glass down on the table. “She would have been 32 today Ray, 32.”


	2. Chuck/Raleigh - Pumpkin Carving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @illburnthatbridge/commanderruthernerd on Tumblr asked for "Chaleigh - Pumpkin Carving"

“It’s so, so… accurate. It’s almost an exact copy,” Raleigh said, eyes widened in surprise at the fruit sitting atop their kitchen table.

“And to think you doubted me. ‘Sides, it went better than last time I was in the kitchen with a knife, right?” he replied, a proud smile on his face.

Given that the last time Chuck had handled produce and a sharp blade in the kitchen he’d sliced his hand on the mandolin trying to slice potatoes, Raleigh had wondered if Chuck could actually not injure himself this time, but somehow Chuck had managed to turn a pumpkin into a replica of Max’s face, down to the last fold. And without a single cut on his hands either.


	3. Chuck/Raleigh - Book Forts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @illburnthatbridge/commanderruthernerd on Tumblr asked for "Chaleigh - Book Forts"

The library of the Shatterdome, for Chuck at least, had three benefits. First of all, the room was hardly used so it often served as a hideaway for him, and occasionally Max, when the stress of the day became too much. The second benefit, as he and Raleigh both learned one day, was being able to take stacks upon stacks of books and turn them into massive forts, rivaling the castles of medieval lords. Finally, as he learned from Raleigh, book forts made fantastic places to lay wrapped in each other’s arms, the only sound being the other’s breathing.


	4. Chuck/Raleigh - Oreo Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @illburnthatbridge/commanderruthernerd on Tumblr asked for "Chaleigh - Raleigh has replaced the filling in the Oreos with toothpaste."

Chuck’s first experience with Oreos was terrible, and it was all Raleigh’s fault. After learning that he’d never had an Oreo before, Raleigh insisted that Chuck would sit down and eat what Raleigh had claimed were the best cookies.

“There’s no way in hell these things are better than Tim-Tams. I don’t see you drinking through an Oreo,” Chuck argued.

“I don’t get it though. How’d you never eat one before?” Raleigh asked.

“Kind of had more important things to do, like saving the damned world, ya’ know.”

“You’re missing out though. I’m telling you, once you eat it, you’re going to love it." 

Eventually, Chuck relented and Raleigh brought Chuck a small plate with three of the cookies and one of the milk boxes from the mess hall. Picking up the small cookie, fingers feeling the impression of the cutter on it, he dipped the treat in milk and took a bite.

"The fuck? Why’s there toothpaste in these damned things?! Ray, I’m gonna kill you!”


	5. Chuck/Raleigh - Delayed? More like de-lame amirite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @illburnthatbridge/commanderruthernerd on Tumblr asked for "Chaleigh - Delayed flights"

The fact that their flight’s take-off had been delayed was irritating to Chuck, who had grown up with schedules and routines that could have been timed with a metronome. 

“Just relax, ” Raleigh said calmly, moving the armrest between their seats up to move closer to the younger man. “It’s just some snow. I’d rather we go back to Anchorage in one piece. Calm down and stop looking like an angry koala, even if you do look cute with your face scrunched up like that.”

“One, ya’ better not be calling me a koala ‘round your brother Ray, or I swear I’ll leave you for your brother. Two, ’m not cute. I’m manly as hell.”

“Sure you are Chuck, sure you are.”


	6. Chuck/Raleigh - Wild West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @creeperdwarf on Tumblr asked for "Chaleigh - Wild West AU"

There was a sense of freedom that Chuck felt working out in the wide open range of the West; knowing that out here on the outskirts of the Eureka settlement that he and Raleigh didn’t have to hide anything. No embraces shared or kisses quickly exchanged in the back rooms of the saloon, no hushed expressions of devotion mixed with desire, and none of the anxiety or fear of being discovered. Out here, he found relief in the crackling of wood burning on the fire, the sound of Max snoring outside of their tent, and the feel of the blond holding him in his arms as they slept under the stars.


	7. Chuck/Raleigh - Space Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @istandwithsgtbarnes on Tumblr who asked for "Chaleigh - Space Pirates AU"

It was nights when there were no jobs to carry out and things aboard the ship were quiet except for the low hum of the machinery keeping Lady Danger flying through the cosmos, that Raleigh and Chuck found the most comforting. Looking out at the stars through the windows of the observation deck, Raleigh placed a soft kiss to Chuck’s cheek and wrapped his arms around the other man.

“Y'know, when I was a kid, I used to look up at the stars whenever I felt lonely and think about how there was someone else out there probably doing the same.”

“And ya found him Ray, and you’re never going to feel lonely ever again."


End file.
